


you're gonna go far, kid

by lowkeyamen



Series: tales of a cock destroyer [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Facials, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Tales, Smut, Wet & Messy, Xiaojun's Whore Awakening, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Ten opens Xiaojun's eyes to the possibility of blowing his bandmates
Relationships: Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: tales of a cock destroyer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156385
Comments: 36
Kudos: 248





	you're gonna go far, kid

**Author's Note:**

> XIAOJUN COCK DESTROYER!!!  
> man he's just been ON MY MIND lately and the way he was makin his way around all the boys during nct2020 and wearing that tight lil shirt so everyone would stare he's the new neocity bike and i love that for him
> 
> hopefully there will be more fics in this series all based around Xiaojun getting what he wants (cock) but here is his origin story (thank u ten lee) set just after turn back time promo!!

Xiaojun narrowed his eyes as Ten practically skipped into the living room. He wasn't having the best day, watching a sad movie to make him even sadder because that's just what people did when they were down in the dumps for some reason. 

So Ten waltzing around like he was on cloud nine definitely wasn't helping. 

Xiaojun hoped he would waltz right back out of the room, but no. Ten settled down beside him with a content sigh. 

Annoying. 

Happy people were annoying. 

"What you watching?" 

Xiaojun shrugged. He hadn't actually been paying that much attention, too busy moping on his own to care about anyone else's troubles, but he was pretty sure the main characters husband was dead. 

It was stupid because he didn't even have anything to be sad about. Or stressed. Or annoyed. No reason to feel as shit as he did. 

But… He did. 

Sort of felt like he was stuck in a rut. 

Coming down from promoting always got to him. It had only been a week since their last stage and… He hated it. The down time. It was boring. He found it frustrating. 

But he wasn't sure it was cause for him to feel as shit as he did. 

"Oh this movie is depressing." Ten had clearly caught on to what he was watching. "You don't wanna watch something more fun?"

Xiaojun turned to tell Ten no, actually he didn't, when instead he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You've got…" He pointed to his own cheek, Ten cocking his head in response. "Something on your face."

What was that? Moisturiser or something? Had Ten not rubbed one of his serums in properly? Looked thick. Though… He _was_ getting on. Was probably a good idea for him to start using anti-aging cr—

Xiaojun's jaw dropped a little as Ten wiped the glob of whatever off his cheek… And sucked it off his thumb. 

O-Okay. Not moisturiser, then. 

"What the hell was that?"

"Nothing." Ten shrugged. 

"Was it candy? Do you have candy?"

"No!"

"Then what w—"

"It was from Kun, okay?" Ten raised his eyebrows a little. Xiaojun had no idea why. 

"Does Kun have candy?" Xiaojun's eyes widened. Didn't look like candy, but it was always worth asking in this dorm.

Ten rolled his eyes. So innocent. Bless him. 

"Oh! Is he baking?" Now that would really cheer him up. And it did kind of look like icing on Ten's cheek… White icing. Didn't smell like cookies though… "Is he g—"

"It's cum, babe."

Xiaojun stopped mid-word. 

Oh. Th— Oh. 

"I sucked his dick."

Ten's lips quirked up as Xiaojun's face burned red from his chin right up to his hairline just like in the cartoons. 

"You _what?"_ Xiaojun hissed, looking around, making sure no one else was lurking. Ten was just— Out here sucking dicks now? What the fuck? "Why? Wh—"

"Bored." He shrugged. As if that was an acceptable answer. 

"So, play a game! Do a jigsaw! Wank yourself off! You can't just—" He lowered his voice. "You can't just suck a dude's dick."

"Course I can." Ten furrowed his eyebrows. "Now I know you're not a homophobe because I've seen the way you look at—"

"Shut up." Xiaojun pinched Ten's lips together between his index finger and his thumb. He didn't know exactly what he was implying, but… He'd rather not hear it. "You can't suck _Kun's_ dick then. It's weird. We live together. We're in the same group."

"Exactly." Ten moved Xiaojun's hand after trying to speak through his squashed together lips. "We live together. Not like I can go out and find a guy in the club to suck dry, can I?"

Xiaojun mumbled something under his breath. Ten had this way with words… He was so fucking blunt Xiaojun never really knew how to respond. 

He did have a point. 

But—

"That's gonna be awkward now. Like— We're gonna be eating and you two…" Xiaojun shuddered a little. He _did not_ want to think about it. "What if he's like in love with you?"

Ten looked at Xiaojun as if he was stupid, eyes flickering to the TV for a moment. 

"You've been watching too many romance movies. We fuck sometimes; it's not a big deal. Maybe you should try it, might put a smile on your face for once."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, you know how mopey you get after our comebacks over. You need to be doing stuff all the time, so why not do someone?"

Xiaojun blanched. _Do someone?_ He couldn't just _do someone._ They were in the middle of a pandemic. 

Plus… It was weird. 

He might… He might be missing that kind of thing, but… 

"Not like I can just go out and hook up with someone."

"Exactly. And why bother when there are six cocks wandering around in here?"

Xiaojun groaned, muttering under his breath again. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. 

"I'll let you borrow Kun."

"I am _not—!"_ Xiaojun dragged his hands down his face. Wish he'd never fucking asked. Should have just let Ten wander around a while longer with spunk on his cheek. Would have saved him a hell of a lot of hassle. "I'm not having sex with Kun."

"Suit yourself." Ten shrugged again, pushing himself off the sofa. He needed to lie down, maybe cuddle the cats and chill out for a while. Xiaojun was bringing him down, and if he didn't want help then Ten wouldn't bother trying. "I'll leave you to sit around a mope with PS I Love You, then."

Xiaojun glared a little as Ten turned to leave, offering him a sickly sweet smile. 

"Think about it, though. It could be a while til we get to do anything fun." Xiaojun suppressed a gag as he winked. "Bye, babe."

Xiaojun pulled a cushion to his chest with a sigh. Well, that was an image he wasn't going to get out of his head for a long time. 

A really long time, it turned out. 

He figured maybe it would go away after a day or two because honestly, it wasn't _that_ scandalous. It was Ten for god's sake. If Kun was the first he'd had, that would be truly shocking. 

But it was still there. Front and centre. He wasn't even there witnessing it, but he had concocted a little porno in his mind that seemed so realistic… 

And it was just playing over and over. 

And over. 

But it wasn't enough. 

He groaned to himself, arm thrown across his face, whining into the crook of his elbow. He had his cock in his hand and… Fuck. It just wasn't working. Nothing was working right now. He couldn't remember the last time he got off because his own hand was just fucking useless.

He was stressed. Aggravated. Annoyed. He just wanted to be able to go out and go somewhere. He wanted to do… Anything. 

Do something. 

Do _someone_. 

"You busy?"

Xiaojun popped his head around Ten's door, the elder was lying in bed playing on his phone, Leon tucked into the crook of his arm. 

"I need to talk to you about…" Xiaojun looked across the room where Hendery was staring straight at him. "That thing. The other week. The candy."

"Candy?"

"Not for you." Xiaojun shot Hendery a look. Jesus he hoped Ten would know what he meant he couldn't cope. This was embarrassing enough. 

"Oh? Candy, huh?"

Xiaojun rolled his eyes. He was regretting this already. 

"Yeah. Can you just… Come here or, can you go away?" Xiaojun motioned over towards Hendery, the other unceremoniously rolling out of bed and leaving with a scoff. He knew when he wasn't wanted. 

"So… Candy?" Ten repeated, wiggling his eyebrows a little. It made Xiaojun roll his eyes again. This was his own personal nightmare. 

"Look, I'm just… Bored." He shrugged, reminiscent of Ten weeks ago. "I'm frustrated and— I can't…" He rolled his wrist, hoping Ten would catch on. He probably did but clearly wanted Xiaojun to say it anyway. "Cum. On my own. It— It's been too long."

"Oh I get it, trust me." Ten had been waiting for this is he was being perfectly honest. He had this habit of getting into people's heads. The way he'd lick his lips… They just couldn't resist him. "Shut the door and I'll have you blowing your load in no time."

"Wh— You—? Oh! Oh, no!" Xiaojun laughed, maybe a little too loudly for Ten's liking. Wasn't that funny. "Oh god no, ew."

Ten scoffed. Fucking rude. 

"I meant Kun. I wanna suck him off."

"Oh." Ten sat up, intrigued. He hadn't seen that coming. He figured Xiaojun would want someone to make him lose it, but… Ten got it. Xiaojun was a little cock destroyer too. "Do you now?"

"Yeah, you said I could, but… Just wanted to check you two aren't—"

"Oh no." Ten wrinkled his nose at the thought. He couldn't imagine anything worse than actually being in a relationship with Kun. He liked skewering himself on the guy's dick and everything, but… No. Gross. "God no. Go for it."

"Great!" Xiaojun didn't sound so sure of himself. "Do I just like… Ask, or…?"

Kun was his roommate. Maybe he shouldn't be going there… 

"Just flirt with him. He's not stupid."

Xiaojun shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Ten made that sound so easy. Flirting wasn't exactly his strong suit. 

"Just make it obvious. There are ice lollies in the freezer. Go suck on one of those. Make him want it."

Xiaojun did as he was told, figuring it was best to listen to the master. Surely Ten knew exactly what Kun liked.

"Hey." He clicked the door to their room shut behind him, making sure to lock it so Yangyang couldn't sneak in. "What are you up to?"

Kun was lying in his bed. Xiaojun perched himself on the end of it and put the tip of the ice lolly to his lips, sucking softly. 

"Just… Nothing, honestly." Kun sighed. There was nothing to do. "What are y— Where did you get that?"

"Freezer."

Kun's eyes sparkled a little. He had no idea they had any!

"Can I have one?"

Xiaojun pushed the lolly back and forth between his lips, juice gathering at the corners of his mouth despite sucking and trying to follow as much as he could. 

Kun's eyes were locked on him. 

Perfect. 

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Xiaojun made a whine-cum-sigh as he pulled it from between his lips fully. 

"No."

"But it's hot."

"Don't care."

Kun's eyebrows furrowed a little as Xiaojun licked a long strip up the ice pop, all the way from the base to the tip before sticking it back in his mouth. 

Why was he teasing him like this? It wasn't fair. It was like thirty degrees out and—

Woah. 

He was really going to town on that thing. 

He could fit… A hell of a lot in his mouth. 

"H—" Kun swallowed. Suddenly feeling a little hotter. Fuck. Maybe he should go find Ten. "How much of that can you take?"

Xiaojun's eyes seemed to light up a little, accepting the challenge as he pushed it further and further into his mouth… Down his throat… Until his lips wrapped around the base, coming into contact with the little wooden stick. 

Holy fuck. 

"Wow, th— I bet that's nice a-and cool…"

Xiaojun pulled the lolly out in one swift movement, a sound of discontent following. 

"Seriously?"

Kun's eyes focused on his lips. They were covered in saliva. It was probably dripping on his bed from the stick of ice…

"Ten said you weren't totally clueless."

"Ten? Wh— What are you talking about?"

"I wanna suck your dick, idiot."

Kun's eyes widened. 

Well… He didn't see that coming. 

Sure it had been on his mind when Xiaojun was deep throating that lolly, but… 

Oh. 

Right. 

He was trying to seduce him. 

Obviously. 

Now if that were Ten Kun would have known the second he put the treat to his lips, but… He didn't know Xiaojun was… That was inclined. He had his suspicions, but… He seemed so… What was the word? He wasn't a slut in the way Ten was. 

He definitely never expected to have Xiaojun on his bed asking to suck him off. 

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

Xiaojun shrugged. "Bored."

Kun snorted. Oh he had definitely been talking to Ten. 

"I just— I wanna focus on something. I feel like I haven't _done_ anything since our last stage and… I have all this energy and… I'm horny. And ever since I found out about you and Ten I've been… Thinking. A lot."

"About my dick?"

Xiaojun rolled his eyes. "I guess."

"And how bad you wanna suck it?"

Xiaojun felt a whimper in the back of his throat as Kun's thumb ran across his bottom lip. It was so wet. Everything felt kind of wet. It was hot in here; he could feel the sweat starting to bead on the back of his neck, the popsicle melting over his fingers, a very distinct patch in his boxers. 

He needed this. 

"Yeah. So bad. I can't—" God this was embarrassing but he really hoped it would turn Kun on or something. "I can't get off because… I just want it for real."

Kun smiled. It wasn't as soft as the smiled Xiaojun was used to from their leader. Not as… Comforting. More wicked. Made his stomach flip. 

"Will that get you off, baby? Wrapping your lips around my cock?"

Xiaojun nodded softly. That was so humiliating, but… True. 

"And you won't regret it? I don't want things to be weird between us. We share a room."

"I won't." Xiaojun shook his head. He had been weighing up the pros and cons of this for weeks. "I want it." He didn't want to beg but something was telling him Kun would enjoy that. "Please."

And he did enjoy it. Xiaojun saw something flicker across his eyes. 

"Like I'm gonna say no to that."

Xiaojun's stomach flipped as Kun pulled his bedsheets back; an open invitation. 

He was really going to do this, wasn't he? He was going to suck one of their members off? In their dorm. Yangyang's bed was only over there. The rest of them right outside the door… 

This was crazy. 

But exciting. 

Really exciting. 

Kun hooked his thumbs in his sweatpants, lifting up off the bed to push them down. He kept his eyes trained on Xiaojun the whole time, watching as his lips quirked into a smile, whether he noticed it or not. 

"Wait— I wanna…" Xiaojun held his hand out as Kun moved to do the same with his boxers. He could already see the outline of the elders cock and, well— God, he just wanted to touch. 

But he faltered for a moment, remember the ice lolly, most of it melting and dripping all over his hand. 

"Open up."

Kun did as he was told and let out a little muffled laugh as Xiaojun stuck what was left of the raspberry popsicle between his lips. He had wanted it after all. 

Which meant now Xiaojun's hands were free he could get to work… Right?

Once he had positioned himself between Kun's legs, after pulling his sweats off fully, he felt… Weird. 

This was insane. 

He definitely shouldn't be doing it. 

But he couldn't help but reach out and push Kun's shirt up a little, revealing his stomach. He was so toned, and his happy trail was starting to come back after being waxed for their comeback. That had always kind of turned Xiaojun on. Kun was so prim and proper he never expected him to be so hairy, but… 

It was sexy. 

Kun was sexy. 

Laid back on the bed, ice lolly between his lips, legs spread, a prominent bulge in his underwear… 

And he was all Xiaojun's. For now, anyway. 

He couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. Getting so close and pussying out would only make him feel worse in the long run. 

He needed this. 

He needed to feel Kun's cock down his throat. 

So he went for it, he pulled Kun's boxers down before he even had the chance to change his mind and—

Kun let out a little laugh around the popsicle as he watched on. He wasn't sure if Xiaojun realised he had moaned so deeply at the sight of his cock springing free just centimetres away from his face, but… He sure as hell wasn't complaining. 

He looked almost as if he was in awe. 

Like he had never…

"You've done this before, right?"

Kun was suddenly the one feeling uneasy. Xiaojun looked brand new down there. This… He really didn't want to be his first. 

"Wh—" Xiaojun pulled himself away from staring at Kun's cock. He had this little bead of precum and… He couldn't look away, but— "Oh! Yes. Of course I have, I-it's just been a while with… You know, and—"

Xiaojun swallowed thickly. He could already feel himself salivating. 

Pathetic. 

"It's a really nice dick."

"Well, thanks." Kun scoffed. Yeah. This definitely wasn't his first time, if the way he was licking his lips was anything to go by. He looked ready to swallow Kun whole. 

Which… Wouldn't be a bad thing. 

He lifted his hips a little, the tip of his cock pressing against Xiaojun's nose. It made his eyes cross, unable to look away. 

"Go on then, since you want it so bad."

Xiaojun scrunched his nose at the wetness before his lips spread into a wide grin. He _did_ want it. Really fucking bad. 

He was here now. His leaders dick in front of his face, cum on his nose. He might as well go for it. 

So he did just that. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Kun's cock to keep it steady and lowered his head, lips engulfing the sensitive head. 

It earned him a gasp instantly, which made his stomach flip. It had been so long since he had heard anything like that without his headphones jammed in his ears. 

And he was making it happen. 

_Him_. 

He swirled his tongue around the head of Kun's cock, deciding not to bother wasting any time. He wasn't going to tease. He felt like he had to prove himself. Prove he could do this just as well as Ten could or whatever. Prove that this certainly wasn't baby's first blowjob. 

He was good at sucking cock. 

Really good. 

And Kun was going to be the first to know that. 

"You like that, huh?"

He hadn't even realised he had let out his own moan until he heard Kun scoff. 

He looked up for a second, knowing a part of him should be embarrassed, but fuck it. He did like it. A lot. Kun tasted _good._ He felt _good._ Having his lips stretched like this felt _fucking good._

He didn't even bother responding, instead lowering himself down further, taking Kun's cock inch by inch until he could feel it resting on the very back of his tongue, threatening to dip into his throat. 

And he moaned again. 

The vibrations sent little shockwaves over the head of Kun's cock, making him gasp even louder. Xiaojun saw him stick the popsicle in his mouth in an attempt to shut himself up, make sure no one else could hear. 

But he almost didn't want that. 

He knew it was risky. 

Really risky. 

People _could not_ find out. 

Realistically, anyway. But—

Imagine. Everyone bursting in to see if Kun was okay and finding Xiaojun with a cock down his throat? They'd all know what a little whore he was. Maybe it would get their minds whirring. Get them thinking… Wondering… 

maybe they'd all want to use him like that. 

Xiaojun knew he was getting carried away but he couldn't help himself. It had been so long since he had done anything like this and it was driving him crazy. Kun should be the one getting off here; he was having his dick sucked for god's sake. Xiaojun as swallowing him down, head bobbing, lips tightening around his shaft so he could suck harder and harder. 

And he was. Kun was _definitely_ enjoying himself. 

Xiaojun could feel it in the way his hips raised every time he pulled back to focus on that sensitive bundle of nerves in the very top of his cock. He wanted more. He wanted to shove his dick down Xiaojun's throat.

And the noises— Kun's groans were so deep. The ice lolly was long forgotten, dropped to the side and melting into Kun's bed sheets, but Xiaojun was sure that was the last thing on his mind right now. They could be washed later. There was no way he was going to let something as asinine as that distract him from one of the best blowjobs he'd ever had. 

"Is that good?" Xiaojun smirked, lifting up to give himself a moment to breathe. He let his hand take over, easily pumping up and down Kun's shaft, slick with saliva. 

"Oh god yeah." Kun had his head tipped back against his pillow, eyes shut and mouth hung open. And Xiaojun had done that to him. All by himself. 

He spread his legs a little so he could get more comfortable, his back starting to ache from being in such an awkward position. 

Plus, this way he could rut down against Kun's bed. Let himself have a little fun too. 

"Yeah?" Xiaojun flicked his tongue out, dipping into the slit of Kun's cock to make sure no precious beads of precum were being missed. "You want more?"

"Uh-huh." Kun couldn't properly form words at the moment. Even Xiaojun's fingers were magical. 

"Do you…" Xiaojun rocked his hips against the mattress. Kun was so hot. Their leader losing his shit all because of _him._ He was usually so composed and— He kept them all in check. Xiaojun wondered if he got like that in the bedroom… If he liked to be in charge. "Do you want me to keep going…? Ge?"

Kun's head snapped forward, the spell breaking. 

"What?"

"D-Do you want me to keep going…?"

"What did you call me?"

Xiaojun swallowed, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself. 

"...Ge."

Kun groaned, flopping back down against his pillow. 

"Not with my cock in your hand. Please."

"O-Oh— Sorry, I thought, like— Maybe… Y-You'd like that." 

"No. No, I don't—" Kun bit back a laugh. He didn't want to embarrass Xiaojun or anything, but. No. He had been through this whole person of authority kink thing with Ten already and it just— It wasn't him. "You don't have to call me anything but Kun."

Xiaojun felt himself flush. Just as well he hadn't called him fucking Sir or something… At least he could pass that off as a slip of the tongue since he called him that on a daily basis anyway. 

Maybe he wasn't as good at this whole thing as he thought. Especially not the dirty talk… 

"I— Sorry."

"Don't be." Kun lifted his head again, smiling down at the very red boy between his legs. "People are into different things. I'm sure you'll find someone to indulge your Daddy kink one day."

"I don—" Xiaojun's eyes widened as she began to protest, but Kun only raised a thick eyebrow in response. There was no point in fighting it, was there? Xiaojun rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Do you want me to finish or not?"

"Course I do." Kun snorted, settling himself back down. He bent his knees, feet flat on the mattress so he could really buck up into Xiaojun's mouth if he wanted to. Something was telling him he'd be into that. "You're clearly enjoying it just as much as I am."

Xiaojun shot him a shit eating grin, even though he was right. He would have been pretty devastated if that one little word ruined everything and Kun told him to get out. 

He wanted to finish. 

That was the best part, right? 

So he got back to work. 

He sucked Kun down in one go, causing the elder to cry out because he clearly hadn't expected Xiaojun to be so bold after his little mishap. But he wasn't going to let that distract him. He had a job to do here and he was going to do it well because hopefully this wouldn't be a one-time thing. He couldn't go back to being without a cock to suck now he had gotten his hands (and lips) on one. 

It was like a job interview. He needed to impress in the hope Kun would call him back and give him regular shifts. 

He wanted to keep sucking this dick. 

Maybe even more if he was lucky. 

Ten said they fucked. 

Xiaojun wanted fucked too. 

This was like his audition. 

And he was determined to pass. 

He moaned around Kun's length as he pressed down against the mattress, rubbing the bulge in his shorts back and forth in an attempt to spur him on. 

He bet he looked a mess. Head bobbing up and down, hair all in his eyes, saliva dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, cheeks red and sunken, hips rutting against the bed like a bitch in heat. 

He looked up for a moment just to see if Kun was watching and— 

He was. 

Oh he was _watching._

He was barely even blinking, not wanting to miss a moment of the display Xiaojun was putting on. It made him smile around Kun's cock. 

Perfect. 

He sucked harder, pushed further down, right to the base. Kun's entire cock was in his mouth, and he kind of wished there was more because he was taking this _really fucking well_. Considering how long it had been? How out of practice he was? He was really living up to the glory days of his slutty youth. 

He could see the look of shock on Kun's face. He clearly hadn't been expecting this. He had probably set himself up for some quick messy handjob with fumbling fingers and maybe a little mouthing of the head, but… He obviously hadn't expected Xiaojun to deep throat him without even gagging. 

"You're good at this, huh?" His voice was breathy and Xiaojun loved it. "Had plenty of practice, I guess."

Xiaojun made a muffled noise of affirmation. He could say that… Back before he debuted and when they could actually go out he liked to let loose by going to a club and finding a guy to mess around with in the bathroom… Sometimes two. Depended on how stressed out training or practice for a comeback had made him that week. 

So, yeah. Before all of this: joining WayV and the whole pandemic thing, he had gotten plenty of practice in. 

Which was why he was struggling so much now. Why he needed this so badly. 

He hooked his hands around Kun's thighs, holding him down so he couldn't buck up too far and choke him when he swallowed. 

Hard. 

Kun's hips jutted up involuntarily as he called out Xiaojun's birth name. No doubt Ten was outside with his ear pressed to the door listening to see how things were going. Xiaojun would be shocked if no one heard, the amount of noise Kun was making, especially as Xiaojun's throat contracted around the sensitive head of his cock. 

"Fuck— Fuck, you're—" Kun squirmed on the bed, his hips mainly kept in place by Xiaojun. He was a lot stronger than he looked. All those gym sessions were definitely paying off. "God, I wanna fuck your face so bad."

Xiaojun lifted up, completely, making Kun whine as cold air hit his spit soaked length. 

"Do it." 

Xiaojun's voice was gravelly. It made Kun squirm a little more. 

"Seriously?"

It was their first time. Xiaojun's first time doing anything like this with one of his members. Kun hadn't expected him to be so… Open. So willing to go that step further. 

"Is that really what you want?"

Xiaojun nodded. The little string of spit connecting his bottom lip to the very top of Kun's cock finally breaking. 

Of course that's what he wanted. 

"Fuck me. Please."

Kun pushed himself up, scooting back on his bed so he could lean up against the headboard. Xiaojun followed without even having to be asked, not wanting to be too far away from Kun's dick at any given moment. 

Kun carded his fingers through blonde hair once Xiaojun was close enough, now that he was sitting up and could reach properly. 

"Go on then."

Xiaojun whimpered a little as Kun's grip tightened. 

Fuck. 

This was really happening. 

He let his jaw fall open, breath heavy as Kun pushed his head down. 

Xiaojun moaned as his tongue came back into contact with the head of Kun's cock. It was stupid how much he had missed the taste in the couple of minutes he had been away, but— He definitely had a taste for it now. He couldn't get enough. 

"You actually look really good like this." Kun chuckled under his breath. 

It felt stupid paying such a compliment to his band member, but it was true. Xiaojun was so petite, so pretty, he had such sharp features the sight of his cheek puffed out as the tip of his cock pressed against the inside of his mouth was really something. His eyes were blown, dilated with pleasure even though he was the one doing all the work. Kun hadn't touched him once. 

He lifted his hips, still pushing Xiaojun's head down and meeting him halfway. God, he took him so well. He was so fucking hungry. It almost made him wonder how he had missed this. How he had never noticed what a cock hungry little slut their main vocalist was. 

Then again, wasn't really something they discussed over dinner. 

He rocked his hips up at little more, exhaling deeply as he felt his cock slide further into the warmth of Xiaojun's mouth. 

Xiaojun let his eyes flutter shut, giving in to the sensation of being used. Kun had firm hold of his hair, he could probably move if he wanted, but… Why would he? Kun was rocking his dick up into his mouth in slow languid movements. He could feel spit beginning to pool on his bottom lip, threatening to dribble onto the bedsheets below. He was painfully hard and brushing up against the mattress wasn't doing anything for him at all. 

Maybe he should just let go. 

Kun said he looked good like this. 

Surely he would look even better humping the bed. 

It wasn't like he had been told he couldn't… 

Fuck it. 

He spread his legs and ground down as hard as he could, a pathetic muffled moan rumbling in the back of his throat against the head of Kun's cock. 

God that felt good. 

It was nowhere near enough but—

He let out another muffled noise, this one more of a yelp as Kun rutted his hips up. And again. And again. 

He had tight ahold of Xiaojun's hair and was using him like the stupid little fuck toy he was. It almost made his eyes roll back in his head. 

Why hadn't he done this sooner? 

He should have just tried to shoot his shot with someone and he could have been getting his face fucked for months by now. 

He wished he could see himself. He could just about make out Kun through bleary eyes. Staring straight at him, biting down on his bottom lip as he focused on fucking uo into Xiaojun's hot, wet mouth. He bet Kun liked what he saw. Sure sounded that way. 

"Y-You're really loving this, aren't you?" Kun's voice was tight despite the fact he was laughing. Probably at what a pathetic little whore his band mate was. But he sounded close. "Who would have thought?"

Xiaojun was actually a little proud of himself for keeping this under wraps for so long. No one had any idea how cock hungry he was. How much he loved to please. Get fucked. Ruined. Whatever. 

He wondered if maybe he should keep up that facade…

Or totally shatter it and spread his legs for anyone who would do much as look his way. 

Maybe both. 

Maybe he could do both. 

"—jun!"

Kun's rhythm was becoming sloppy, so Xiaojun pursed his lips, making sure he was extra tight. Sure he probably looked amazing mouth wide open, tongue looked out and drooling everywhere, but this was going to make Kun lose it. 

He just had to make sure he didn't choke on his own spit too. 

So he swallowed. Again. 

And Kun cried out. Again. 

Someone had to have heard, surely. 

Kun's breath was shaky, laced with hot little moans that made Xiaojun rock his hips down against the bed every single time. 

He fucking loved being able to make someone lose it. 

And Kun was definitely losing it. 

Xiaojun felt his grip loosen in his hair. Felt his hips stutter and his thighs shake. 

"I— Dejun—"

Xiaojun only sucked harder. He was so close to reaching his goal. He was going to make Kun cum. Their fucking leader Kun. He was going to explode all because of Xiaojun's dirty little mouth. 

And he was deformed to make that happen. 

He sucked Kun's hyper sensitive dick like his life depended on it. Like he had just been told he was being booted out of WayV and this was the only thing that could save him. Like he was genuinely starving and this was the closest thing he'd had to meat on his mouth for days. 

He wanted to prove himself. 

Wanted to really blow Kun's mind. 

In the hope of blowing him again someday. 

"I'm gonna— I'm gonna cum— D— Jun—"

Xiaojun pulled back. 

He had been waiting to hear those words. 

Kun's chest heaved as he looked down, finally able too now he didn't have Xiaojun's lips wrapped around his cock. 

Was—

Was that it? Wasn't he gonna fini—?

"Cum on my face."

Xiaojun pumped his fist, tongue flat against the head of Kun's cock, rubbing it back and forward over the rough surface a little. 

"Like you do to Ten. Cum on my face."

Kun groaned, head lolling back as Xiaojun picked up his pace, tongue hanging out as he waited for Kun's orgasm. Waited for him to—

"Fuck!"

It didn't take much. 

Facials had always driven him crazy and the fact Xiaojun wanted it so bad, wanted to taste him too. 

It tipped Kun over the edge and before he knew it he was squirting strings of white all over Xiaojun's face as waves of pleasure crashed over him. 

And he could hear him — Xiaojun — the moans of delight as if he was the one who had climaxed. And he could have for all Kun knew. He could have seriously gotten off on this and this alone. 

"Oh god." Kun gripped onto the bedsheets as he tried to ground himself, ignore the fact they were sticky from the popsicle earlier. His heart was beating heavy in his chest. His legs were shaking. His cock was aching because Xiaojun was still pumping away, desperate to milk every last drop of cum. "Fuck. You— You're—"

He groaned as he looked at Xiaojun — properly. 

He was a mess. 

Even as he lapped his tongue into his mouth to swallow a thick glob of cum that had landed on it… It was on his cheeks. In his eyebrows. Kun almost wanted to lean in and lick it off himself. 

"Did you—?"

Xiaojun shook his head. He was close, but— Not quite. 

He had gotten what he wanted though. He could honestly go tug himself off in the shower and he would be more than happy. 

"Come here." Kun scooted down the bed, back to his original position, only this time he wiggled his way under Xiaojun so the younger was looming above him. He wasn't going to leave him like this. Not after _that_ blowjob. "Let me finish you off."

Xiaojun gasped out as Kun slipped his hand into his shorts, expert fingers circling around his cock and pumping. His thumb dipped into the sensitive slit, spreading a dribble of precum around to act as lube. 

And it felt—

"Fuck."

Xiaojun let his head fall forward against Kun's shoulder. 

He couldn't remember how long it had been since someone else touched him. 

He only wanted to suck Kun off, but… No. he definitely needed this too. He needed to get off properly. He needed _someone else_ to get him off. 

Let all that stress and pent up energy go. 

"Do you wanna kiss, or—"

Xiaojun shook his head, laughing softly. 

"Too weird."

That was too romantic for his liking. Kissing Kun was a step too far. 

"You're covered in my cum but kissing me is weird?" Kun giggled, his fingers tightening around Xiaojun's cock. "Okay, sure."

Xiaojun moaned again, hips rocking in time with Kun's hand, fucking into his fist. He lifted his head a little, wanting Kun to see how good he looked — covered in _his_ cum. 

He had done this to him. 

He was still doing this to him. 

"You're close, aren't you?" Kun whispered, focusing on the tip of Xiaojun's cock for a moment before slipping back down his shaft. "Cum for me. You deserve it."

Xiaojun felt his arms shake. He was trying to hold on because he wanted more. He didn't want to Kun to stop touching him. Didn't want this to end and reality to crash back down on top of them, but—

"Kun!"

His hips rutted against Kun's fist, hot cum spilling out over his hand as Xiaojun lost control. It had been too long. He couldn't hold back. 

He didn't want to hold back.

Kun was right. 

He _did_ deserve it. 

He deserved it so bad. 

And he fucking loved it. 

The orgasm made his breath catch in the back of his throat as his eardrums throb and—

"Oh my god." He breathed, rolling off Kun and landing flat in the sticky puddle of ice lolly juice. He didn't care though. The inside of his shorts were a hell of a lot stickier. "Oh my god."

Kun laughed softly as Xiaojun repeated himself, chest rising and falling harshly as he tried to catch his breath. 

Kun took that as a sign it was good. 

He let Xiaojun just lie there and come back down to Earth, grabbing his phone from under his pillow and playing a game — after wiping the spunk off his hand, that is. 

"Things—" Xiaojun finally spoke up with a huff. "Things aren't gonna be weird now, right?"

"Not unless you make them weird." Kun smiled, looking over at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, probably had a million thoughts racing through his mind, poor thing. 

"I won't." Xiaojun's voice was small. A big part of him was still scared that this wasn't a good idea. 

But… An even bigger part of him wanted to say fuck it. They should do this _all_ the fucking time. 

They really did deserve it. 

"Does anyone else do… This?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you know… In the group? Does anyone else?"

"Suck each other off?" Kun snorted. He tilted his head; realising Xiaojun was being completely serious. "Oh. Uh— Maybe. Ten's probably your man for that kind of info."

Xiaojun hummed to himself. Interesting. He wondered if Ten had fucked anyone but Kun. 

Probably. 

He was all slinky and sexy, who wouldn't wanna bang him? 

"Why? My cock not good enough for you?"

"No! It's good." Xiaojun reached down to pat Kun's now-limp dick. "I like it. But it's nice to have… Options. You don't always want the same flavour ice cream, do you? Not when there's so many to choose from."

Kun shook his head softly. He really never saw this coming. 

Xiao Dejun was a massive slut. 

"I guess if you put it like that… Maybe you _should_ get to know the other units better."

"Maybe…" Xiaojun mused to himself, a smile gracing his cum splattered face as he let his eyes flutter shut just thinking about the possibilities. 

He knew they had plans to spend more time with the other units this year… He really would like to get to know them better. 

A lot better. 

"I might do just that."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
